


Some things are better left hidden

by Neko_Airie



Series: Rarities come in Handy [3]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Daemons, Dark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Airie/pseuds/Neko_Airie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>d'Artangan lets his animal side out and it comes with some consequences</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some things are better left hidden

**Author's Note:**

> not good but can't seem to get anywhere with it at the moment may rewrite and upload if something drastic happens

Athos was alway aware of the temper that was carefully regulated within his lover. d’Artangan rarely let himself get truly angry because with this temper came a cruel streak that was frankly scary at times. The first time they had come across this fury in it’s full force was not as they and many thought when the young man had tried to kill Athos, No. They were placed face to face with the beast when they were sent on a mission to hunt a group of bandits that were terroising the outside of Paris.

They had caught one of bandits that had lagged behind when they had come upon the group mid robbery. Said bandit was walking next to the four horses, his daemon a scrawny little rat was in his collar, the rope that kept him attached was attached to d’Artangans horse at the saddle. He had been surprisingly quiet for the trip and the musketeers had nearly forgotten about him, Aramis and Porthos were being pleasantly insuring towards each other daemons skittering around the horses playing and Athos was being his less usual now morose self with Bijou watching the road from the sky. d’Artangan was having a conversation Anumpama who was walking calmly beside him when their guest decided that he no longer wanted to part of this gathering. Passing next to a thick forset apparently gave the little idiot the idea that it was a prime time to escape.

He discreetly wrapped his hands more tightly around the rope and braced himself, he stopped dead and hauled at the rope causing d’Artangans mount to stumble and fall to ground dislodging it’s rider with a yell. In a split second the man had cut the rope on a dagger the had fallen from it’s saddle sheath and dashed into the forest vanishing into the thick trees and undergrowth. Athos dismounted quickly and help d’Artangan to his feet dusting him off, Bijou skittered next to Anumpama. “Are you okay.?” He asked quickly. Aramis and Porthos also came to the pairs side. d’Artangan smiled, Athos and Aramis became worried by the animalistic grin it was. “I’m fine, actually it was quite invigorating.” Porthos not having seen the grin clapped him on the back. “Good, Right lets get out prisoner back shall we.” He suggest. Anumpama growled low in her chest and began pacing the edge of the forest. d’Artangan’s eyes lit up and he laughed. “Fancy a hunt, Anu.” he used the pet name with a tone that suggested he really meant hunt. “I am a cat and I hunt rats, I believe I have found rat to catch.” She replied and extend the claws on one large paw. Porthos removed his hand and stepped back away from him, he had heard that tone from the darkest inhabitants in the court of miracles. Athos stepped close to his lover wanting to get rid of this thing he was becoming. “d’Artangan, we need to form a plan. He could be anywhere in their.” d’Artangan cocked an eyebrow. “We are hunters. We are wild. I suppose we need him alive” Aramis nodded. “We wait, we hunt when he is exhausted and weak. He will be easy to track.” d’Artangan walked to his horse that was still on the ground the fall having shocked her. He levered her up with a surprising show of strength and withdrew a large hunting knife from under the saddle bags. “Aramis can you check her over see if she is injured badly.” Aramis quickly took to the task at hand running competent hands over the withers and legs. Athos once again spoke to the boy. “d’Artangan, we can’t risk loosing him we need to go in now.” d’Artangan turned on him. “No! He hurt my horse, he is mine and I will do this my way. A man like that preys on the unsuspecting and the weak. I will do likewise and see if he takes to it.” Athos was shocked by the venom that was in his partners voice, he swallowed and stepped back. 

Aramis finished the preliminary check of d’Artangans mount, he had some bad news. “Well” d’Artangan demanded standing before the ex-priest. “Three cracked ribs and some nasty bruising, I can’t tell anymore till we can get back to paris.” This time even d’Artangan growled. “Athos, give me one hour. Follow me into the forest then. I will have our man, and he will be willing to talk.” d’Artangan turned towards the forest now and looked at the ground. “Time to hunt.” Anumpama let out a vicious roar and followed her human sprinting into the forest heavy body elegant and thundering at the same time. The quickly disappeared just like their quarry into the mass of green and brown.

The three just stood by the side of the road and watched the forest for some minuets before they became aware of their inaction. Athos blinked a few time and turned to his companions. Aramis was still stood by the injured mount one hand on her withers, Evette was quivering behind his legs. Porthos had an almost haunted look in his eyes, they were still fixed on the forest. Adelynn had pushed herself again his legs and was whimpering quietly into the fabric of his breeches. “I have seen that look in a mans eyes before. A mad mans.” Porthos was the first to speak. “He kept it so well hidden. So careful and controlled.” Aramis commented with his shaking voice. Athos mounted his horse. “It’s to late to do anything now, We will just have to wait it out now. Give him his hour.” He was forcing himself to remain calm. “DAMN!” He exploded thumping his fist heavily on his thigh. Aramis jumped back. “Athos?” He questioned quietly. “I always pick the insane ones. The killers.” His head was drooped and face hidden. “Athos, He’s not like Winter. You would know it already. He would never hurt you like she would. Did you listen to him. This man is a criminal he deserves to know what he done to the people he had tormented.” Porthos was talking sense, he hoped he was getting through. “He would never do this to and innocent. Look what happened with the king, if he was a lunatic he would have lashed out then. Please just give him a chance.” Athos gave him a a plain look. “Porthos I don’t know if I can.” Aramis frowned, he picked Evette from the floor and sat her in a saddle side seat. “At least talk to him, Please.” Athos nodded sedately. He then looked to the sun and made note. “It’s been about an hour.”

They rode through the forest eyes and ear pealed for some sort of sound that would alert them to where d’Artangan was. It was eerily quiet as they rode putting them all on edge. “Athos!” The yell was expect and starting to the poised musketeers. It spurred Athos to kick his horse into a bone breaking gallop through the tight trees, he was quickly followed by the other pair. “d’Artangan!” He yelled back hoping that he was okay, forgetting any and all anger that had set in.” His panic was assuaged when he entered a clearing and had to force his horse to skid to a stop. d’Artangan had caught their quarry, he and Anumpama had the man on his knees. She was stood like a statue beside the man her paw on the tail of his scrabbling rat daemon her jaws wet with blood. Their was a quite horrific bite in his shoulder where she had bitten to bring him down. d’Artangan was stood over him eyes gleaming the large hunting blade ready to strike at one false move and a hand wrapped in the mans hair dragging his head back. “I’ll talk, please. I’ll talk.” The man begged. d’Artangan looked to the three of them. “He’s agreed to talk.” He drew the blade away and left him go, he scrabbled towards the three of them and their horses. “Please. I’ll take you to the hide out just don’t let him near me.” Aramis dismounted and tugged the bloody shirt away from the bite wound, she has bitten hard and fast. “The wound it clean and only require some stitching.” Aramis spoke with a calm medical tone. d’Artangan came forwards again. “Why would he bother sewing scum like you up. You prey on the weak, the people you hunted never had a chance. At least I left you alive.”

Athos dismounted and strode to d’Artangan, clamping his chin and yanking his head so that he could look dead into his eyes. d’Artangan was shocked but let him do it all the same. After a few moments Athos spoke, his voice numb and calm. “Would you ever kill and innocent?” d’Artangan looked genuinely horrified by the idea. “Never, the very idea sickens me. Athos, what is the mat…” He was going to ask but soon the reason became apparent in his own mind. “You fear I am like Milady.” He sounded dismayed and betrayed. “I will never become like her. She is an evil woman. I will save those who deserve to be saved and treat those that treat others like scum the same way.” he paused and levelled his look on all three of them. “I see I have made you uncomfortable. This man has agreed to take you to the location of his other compatriots. You will not need me l shall head back to Paris.” his voice was calm and understanding with an under layer of betrayal. Before he had chance to be stopped he was gone. 

It some came to fruition that they dispatched the bandits handing them off to the local guards for transportation back to Paris leaving the three with a two day trip back to Paris. Riding along the wide country roads they were acutely aware of the missing one of their quartet. Athos rode at the back of the trio quiet, he had eaten little and slept even less. Bijou sat on the front of the custom saddle, chattering quietly to her human. Aramis was conversing quietly with Porthos. 

“How can we?”  
“Aramis, you know the sort of things that I had done before I became a musketeer. Does that make you trust me any less.”  
“No, but. Look at Athos. He couldn’t take another Milady. Look at him.”  
“d’Artangan, would never hurt Athos. I could see it in his eyes.”  
Aramis nodded, he had to admit that there was the possibility that an instinct like d’Artangans could come in handy when dealing with difficult to catch suspect and rebels. Athos rode between the pair of the effectively ceasing their conversation. “d’Artangan is, d’Artangan. What ever he would do in the name of justice it is part of him. I truly believe that he would never harm an innocent.” As he spoke the words h felt the conviction of them settle like cement in his heart. Aramis smiled and let a breath he didn’t know he had been holding out. “Good, I was really gone miss the little hurricane” Porthos laughed deeply.

They arrived back in Paris in good time early on the second day of their journey. Expecting to see d’Artangan in the courtyard of the Barracks they were shocked to hear that he had only been seen some five day previous when he arrived back and reported to Treville. Athos walked up quickly to the balcony before Treville's office and walked in. This left Aramis and Porthos sat at their usual table confused and worried. It wasn’t long before Athos came back down, his face betrayed deep worry hurt and guilt. “Well” Aramis asked looking at their leader. Athos frowned and looked at them. “d’Artangan has resigned his apprenticeship. On the grounds that he found himself compromised and as a direct result and ineffective soldier.” Porthos dropped his wine glass with the eloquent exclamation of; “WHAT!” Athos didn’t give a verbal answer just ran from the barracks towards Constance's residence in hopes of catching d’Artangan.

They arrived at Bonacieux home in good time, knocking soundly on the door they waited until it was opened. Athos opened his mouth to enquire as to d’Artangan when he found his head whipped to the side and cheek stinging. “No. I will not let you in.” She hissed, Athos flexed his jaw and looked at her. “Please Madam, I need to see him.” He asked voice baring the the slightest quality of a desperate man. “No. He came home five days ago and drank himself stupid. When I asked him next morning what had happened he said that he had lost only family he had left. He told me everything about the forest and that bandit, and you what I am proud. I am proud because I know that that evil man was treated to some of his own dealings. He told me that he had lost the last of his family, his brothers and his lover to his own soul. He blamed himself to point that he screamed himself horse. He loathe himself at the moment, he says that you are right to be scared of him., that he doesn’t deserve love. I don’t know how you managed that but the boy had self destructed and you have given him the fuse.” Her chest was heaving and her little stoat daemon Benoit wrapped around her neck. “So No I won’t let you see him. His sense of justice led him to treat a man like he treats others, something the bible preaches many times over and you alienated him over it.” She slammed the door in their faces and they could hear her storming through the house. Athos not seeing any other options began to hammer on the hard and screamed d’Artangans name to the heavens in hope of it reaching him.

They waited until the sun set and the moon rose and were rewarded when the door opened and a very uncertain d’Artangan slipped out with three bowls of soup. He lay them on the floor before the three of them and waited for the statements of ‘monster’ and ‘devil’ slipped from their mouths. Athos just wrapped him in a warm embrace. “I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.” He murmured “Don’t leave, don’t leave your family please” d’Artangan looked to the other two and nodded stepped closer. “You can’t leave d’Artangan, there would not be enough wine in all of France for Athos and we would run out of fun.” Porthos dragged the boy from Athos arms and deep into a bear hug the was rib crushingly tight. Soon he pushed him to arms length and looked him up and down. “Who knew such a small weed like you would be the strongest out of us all, I’m gonna have to step up my game for being the scary one.” Athos laughed along with d’Artangan who felt acceptance washing over him. Aramis stepped forwards next “You know, we are gonna have to spread some rumours. Really get the red guard going.” d’Artangan raised an eyebrow but suddenly his features dropped. “Whats the matter?” Athos as worried that Aramis had said something wrong. “I resigned my apprenticeship” He spoke plainly. Athos clapped him on the shoulder. “Captain said that if you turned up for duties tomorrow he would put it down as temporary insanity, though around us that’s more permanent insanity.” d’Artangan grinned widely. 

He had found a place that he could be himself, even with his strong sense of justice even if it was a little animalistic.


End file.
